A Missing Piece Of You
by GleekCow13
Summary: Kurt couldn't imagine a better life then what he was living right now. But, will the "dream" ever last or will it turn into a "nightmare" before Kurt has anything to say about it. Where did Kurt go? Will Blaine ever find him?
1. Chapter 1

A Missing Piece of You

Chapter One: Real Life?

**AN: This is my first fan fic, ever so I hope everyone enjoys it. I've actually been meaning to make an account for a while, but was so lazy. So I was really suprised when I finished a few chapters of this story too. If you clicked on this story expecting to read about something totally different than Glee, then you should just go back now. (And maybe learn how to read.) But, this story is about Klaine, and their awesomeness. I only have like 3 chapters done of this story, and I'm stuck, so if anyone has an idea to help the story along that would be great! Ok enough of my rambling, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of their characters. If I did Klaine would have had more screen time last season.**

Everything was going perfect in the life of Kurt Hummel. First his dad got better after the heart attack. Carole Hudson and Burt Hummel got married. Kurt now has a stepbrother even though he used to like more than just a brother. And finally Kurt has someone to walk down the hallways with, holding hands and stealing kisses. Kurt Hummel finally has someone to call his own, one boy named Blaine Anderson, also known as Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt couldn't imagine a better life then what he was living right now. But, will the "dream" ever last or will it turn into a "nightmare" before Kurt has anything to say about it.

"Blaine, I had an amazing time tonight!" Kurt beamed while walking hand in hand with Blaine down the street towards the Hummel residents. Blaine slowly cracked a smile and just kept walking, trying to hide the feelings on his face.

"Blaine…what's wrong? You barely talked all night," Kurt asked while tightening his hand in Blaine's and stepping in front of Blaine. Blaine stopped walking and looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

"Blaine look at me." Blaine took a deep breath and looked up at Kurt.

"Come on Blaine, let's go sit down." Kurt said while leading Blaine over to one of the many benches just outside the park. Blaine sat down and let go of Kurt's hand, making the brunette shoot him a startled look. Blaine took another deep breath while closing his eyes; sat back putting his hands in his lap.

"Kurt…I don't know if you realize it too, but…we're growing apart…and I think we need to take a break," he finally said, while opening his eyes to see tears welling up in the other boy's.

"…Are you breaking up with me Blaine?" Kurt asked tears slowly streaming down his perfect cheeks. All Kurt saw was a small nod from the boy sitting across from him. Kurt slowly got up wiping away the tears and turning to look at Blaine one more time.

"…Goodbye B-Blaine…" Kurt tried to say without stuttering, but failed, he turned away without looking back. Blaine's mind started to race. _What the hell did I just do! _That was all Blaine could think while he watch Kurt walk away, looking as if he was going to break down and collapse in the middle of the sidewalk. Blaine rose up to his feet, about to run over to the crying boy, but stopped realizing he screwed up big time. Kurt wasn't his anymore. He was also the one who caused the pain in the first place.

Kurt walked up to his front porch pulling out his house key. Putting it in the lock and turning the key, before pushing the door open he quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Knowing that it didn't matter because he was going to break down again any second, and he probably looked like crap already. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door, and closing it quickly and quietly behind him. Kurt tried to sneak up the stairs and into his room but bumped into a rather tall person.

"Hey little bro, how did the date go?" Finn asked grabbing Kurt's shoulders and pulling him back so he could see Kurt's face. As soon as Finn saw the tear tracks on his face he let go his shoulders, and took Kurt's wrist and lead him into his room. Finn closed the door behind him and went over to where his shoes were, slipping them on easily.

"Kurt? What did he do to you?" Finn asked while taking out his cell phone and dialing Puck's number. He looked over at Kurt while holding the phone up to his ear. Kurt just stared unfocused at the ground his eyes barely letting him see anything in front of him. Kurt then heard an aggressive voice coming from across the room saying,

"Puck, it's time to go beat Blaine's ass!" Kurt shot his head up looking at Finn saying,

"Finn, Blaine didn't do anything…he just took me to see a sad movie…and well…it was sad." Even though Blaine thought they were growing apart, Kurt thought differently. He loved Blaine. Kurt didn't want him to get hurt. Finn looked at Kurt then focused on Puck on the line after a few minutes he said,

"False alarm Puck. Sorry…are we still on for the big video game tournament at Mike's house tomorrow after school? Awesome! I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah…ok bye."

Finn hung up the phone looking embarrassed, and then looked up at Kurt. Kurt forced a fake smile on his face and turned away to open the door. He wasn't really that surprised that Finn bought the lie he told because, well Finn wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Kurt trudged across the hallway to go pack to go back to Dalton Academy. After packing Kurt took his pajamas and went into the bathroom. After he was done changing, he sat down at his vanity mirror and started his skin care routine.

After a few moments Kurt looked over to his alarm clock. It was only 7:30 at night, and he was supposed to be on his way to Dalton soon. He realized that Blaine was his only ride. Blaine drove them down here, not knowing he was going to break it off before they got back to school. Kurt pictured his lonely Navigator sitting in the parking lot at Dalton, wishing it would just appear in his driveway. Hearing a knock at the door surprised Kurt, making him jump, breaking him out of his thoughts. He realized that who ever it was they were going to ask him why he was in his pajamas at 7:30 at night. Kurt quickly jump up from his seat at the vanity, ran into the bathroom while picking up the clothes he was just wearing. A few more knocks where heard from the door outside of the bathroom.

"Hold on a minute!" Kurt yelled from the bathroom while fixing his hair and throwing his pajamas in his sink. Kurt quickly opened the bathroom door, fixing his hair one more time before opening his bedroom door. There again stood the 6 foot 3 inches of the boy who threatened to beat Kurt's ex-boyfriends ass. Kurt with wide eyes looked up at him wondering what he was doing here.

"Um…I'm going over to Rachel's house, is Blaine still driving you back to Dalton?" he asked feeling a little uncomfortable. Before think Kurt said,

"Yes Finn, why wouldn't he, it's not like we are broken up or anything, because we are a perfect couple. And perfect couples never break up unless they our supposedly growing apart… " Realizing he was rambling on, just stopped talking, receiving a questioning look from Finn. Which disappeared seconds later.

"Alright bro, I'll see you next weekend then I guess…but, you better be on Facebook tomorrow." Finn said patting Kurt's shoulder awkwardly.

"I will Finn, don't worry," Kurt told him turning away and picking up his cell phone. He waited quietly to hear footsteps shuffling down the stairs, and then the front door closing.

"I guess I have no choice…" Kurt whispered to himself while opening up a new text. Thinking a little bit before he typed, he came up with,

_I know I'm the last person you want see right know but, I kind of need a ride. If you can't give me one I'll understand completely. I can just start walking. I'll probably get there by morning exhausted with no sleep, but I guess I can use the exercise. I think I'm starting to get pear hips again.– K_

Still completely unsure if this was a good idea, he hit send and threw his phone across the room onto his bed. A few seconds later he heard his phone vibrate. Kurt ran over to his phone and opened the message. It read,

_Of course I can give you a ride. I kind of think I made a mistake too. Be there soon! - B_

Kurt wondering what he was taking about making a mistake. Before he could actually stop and think about the obvious mistake made, he heard a car honk outside. Kurt took his phone and slid it into his pocket, picked up his suitcase, and ran down the stairs, and out the door to find a smiling Blaine coming up to him and taking his suitcase from him.

Kurt returned the smile and closed and locked his front door. He turned around to see two people standing next to Blaine. Kurt tried really hard to squint, and see who the to people were in the dark. Soon he heard a very familiar voice callout to him,

"Kurt, aren't you coming?" Kurt nodded and started to walk toward the car realizing who the two people were. Kurt suddenly heard a hissed low voice coming from his right.

"What the hell guys! I needed to talk to Kurt alone. Where is your car Wes?"

"It sort of broke down, can we ride with you two?" Wes asked with a small frown on his face, a begging look in his eyes.

"Fine! Get in the car you two!" Blaine yelled in the direction of the two boys, one of them scrambling to get into the front seat, while the other was pushed into the back. Kurt focused on the two boys; he was startled when Blaine stepped in front of him.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I wish they weren't here either. Can we talk when we get to Dalton?" Blaine asked with a questioning look on his face. Kurt just nodded and started walking to the door that Blaine was holding open for him. Kurt just smiled, tried to process everything that happened in the last hour. _Wondering if they still weren't a couple, even though he'd love to be because he loved Blaine so much. Kurt kind of didn't want to though because it has only been about an hour since Blaine broke up with him. What Blaine doesn't realize is that Kurt felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and shattered into millions and millions of pieces. He could have possibly never loved him, and just used him to make someone jealous. Then, found out that the guy was already taken, and is now trying to just get with someone. Except Blaine is too nice to do any of that. So I need to stop making up reasons, and just except the truth._

**_~We're growing apart…and I think we need to take a break…~_**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will probably be up sometime next week. If I don't get that much homework one day maybe sooner. Let's hope. Please review! It would make my day so much better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Plan

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry it took so long to update. I tried to 2 days ago and it wouldn't let me upload the document. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Even though I don't like it, and its short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. All of them belong to Ryan Murphy. **

"So, what I don't understand is…how did you two even get down here? You live no where near Kurt." Blaine said, while glancing at Wes, and looking into the review mirror at David. He quickly glanced to David's left and saw Kurt staring out the window shaking slightly. Blaine's heart broke at the sight. _Stupid dad! You made me cause him that pain._ Wes quickly spoke up saying,

"We were kind of watching you two on your date. Which I'm disappointed in because neither of you made a move!"

"Um…how much of the date did you see?" Blaine asked with panic in his voice, glancing over at Wes again. Kurt looked to the front of the car, hoping they didn't see the ending of their last date.

"When you two ate dinner, and saw that movie. Why? Did something exciting come after it?" David yelled getting excited while Wes turned around and fist pumped David.

"Something unexpected came after it…" Kurt whispered a little too loudly, his voice shaking and sounding uneasy. Wes and David startled that Kurt said that, and even talked for the first time. They exchanged a worried glance, but quickly faded, and turned into grins.

Kurt who turned back to stare out the window became startled again by a quick hug that came from David.

"Congrats man! Where's the ring?" David questioned while talking Kurt's hands and deeply searching for a silver band.

"What?" Kurt asked giving David a glare and taking his hand back.

"What the hell are you talking about David? Why would I give Kurt a ring?" Blaine asked David quickly glancing in the mirror to see a hurt expression on Kurt's face that quickly disappeared when he turned his head again to stare out the window and started to shake once more. Blaine mentally slapped himself for saying that, and seeing the reaction on the fragile boy's face.

_Shit! I hurt My Kurt! He probably cried forever after I was forced to brake up with him. Finn is probably rounding up his buddies to come and kick my ass. Wait…that doesn't even matter right now! I hurt Kurt! Damn it! Why did I listen to him? He's full of empty promises, and he now screwed me over, and I don't have a boyfriend. He saw how happy I was with Kurt, and he knew if he made an ultimatum about paying my tuition at Dalton would kill me because I need to save up for an apartment soon. I really don't care about school or my father right now though. I need my boyfriend back... _

"Blaine? Aren't you coming?" David asked drawing Blaine out of his trance. Blaine realized he was sitting alone in his car in the Dalton parking lot. _When did I get here? How did I not cause an accident? When did I park? Where's Kurt?_ Blaine hurried out of his car, grabbing his suitcase and locking his car up.

Blaine ran through Dalton, coming to the dormitory section, and climbed the stairs to the second floor. He ran to his room, and threw his suitcase down on his bed. He was about to leave his room and head for Kurt's, but he wanted to be comfortable when he talked to Kurt. So he ran to his dresser, and picked out comfortable sweat pants, and a nice fitting t-shirt. Blaine turned to his bathroom and went to take a shower quickly.

Kurt finished unpacking his clothes, and went to go finish his skin routine that he started early that night. He started to put a skin mask on his face, but he realized for some reason that it wouldn't stay on. Kurt looked into his mirror to see what the problem was and saw the tears streaming down his face.

_When did I start crying? Am I really crying over Blaine? I don't love him…yes I do! I can't believe he broke up with me. He said we were growing apart…if anything we were growing closer. Not the other way around. Wait…didn't Blaine say he needed to talk to me at Dalton? We're at Dalton! Where the hell is he? Shit, as soon as he parked the car I bolted out of there. Is he upset with me? Wait…why should he be upset with me, he is the one that broke up with me! Yeah, but where is he? Who cares! I do…_

"Wow, I really need to stop fighting with myself in my head…" Kurt mumbled to himself while taking a wet washcloth and rubbing off the now ruined mask. He threw the washcloth in his hamper and hurried into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Finishing quickly he slid into comfortable pajama pants, and a loose t-shirt. One of Finn's actually, he couldn't ruin one of his designer shirts by wearing it to bed. It's not like Kurt stole it to be a stalker like Rachael and smell it…Finn was his stepbrother now, just his stepbrother. Kurt pulled back the covers and slid into bed, while shutting off his lamp next to his bed. He drifted off into sleep, dreaming about what else, then him and Blaine happily together.

Blaine quickly slipped on his sweats, and t-shirt, and tried to run a comb through his unruly curls. After only seconds of running the comb through his hair, it was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did my comb go?" Blaine asked himself while running his fingers through his hair searching for the comb. Moments after locating it, he pulled the comb out of his hair and just gave up. Throwing the comb on the sink Blaine slipped out of the bathroom and flicked the light switch. He slipped on his comfy black slippers and headed to Kurt's door.

Knocking lightly, he moved his ear to the door to listen if he was disturbing anything. Blaine knocked again a little bit harder this time. But, he didn't hear a sound on the other side of the door. Blaine gently pushed open the door, and let his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room for a moment. Realizing Kurt was sleeping soundly, Blaine slowly walked up to his bed. Blaine looked at the sleeping figure with a little smile on his face. Blaine kneeled down next to the bed, not looking away from Kurt, when he heard muffled words from the beautiful sleeping boy,

"But...I love you…Blaine." Blaine stopped breathing for a second, and then realized he that Kurt said but before I love you Blaine. If Blaine didn't feel like shit before, he definitely felt like shit now. Blaine stood up thinking he should leave before he hears anything else he doesn't want to.

Before walking to the door Blaine bent down and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"Mhm…'night Blaine…"

"Good Night Kurt...I love you too." Blaine then left the room with a smiling, sleeping, angelic boy behind him and closed the door quietly. Blaine snuck down the hall and into his own room. He slid into bed and tried to drift off to sleep. But, was too interested on what he was going to say to Kurt tomorrow. Sleep finally came at 2 am, and Blaine had his whole speech planned out. Drifting off to sleep he wished he dreamed about how everything was going well after their talk tomorrow. But, that was not how it ended up being.

**I hope you like this chapter. The next one should be up next week. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – What Happened Last Weekend?

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Just got back from the movie theaters, and I wanted to update this today because I have a lot of work tomorrow. Since my birthday is this coming Thursday, I can finally get a job. But, that won't effect the weekly update of either a chapter of this story, or one of the many one shots I'm in the middle of writing. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. All rights are Ryan Murphy's. **

Blaine walked into the common room early the next morning, with one coffee in each of his hands. He sat down at one of the tables that were scattered around the room. While waiting for Kurt to arrive, Blaine took out his French textbook to try and study. But, all he could think about was how he was such an idiot yesterday. How he was so rude, and did the stupidest thing ever. Blaine was so pissed at himself last night after hearing Kurt talk in his sleep.

_To think I'm the one who made him say that. But, I know one thing, he still loves me. I hope he hasn't given up on me yet, because as soon as he walks through that door, I'm going to fix this. I don't give a damn what my dad says. I just think he hates seeing me so happy with Kurt. But, I thought he loved me, apparently not if he made me make a huge decision. But, when I came out to him and mom, they weren't fazed at all. So why can't I date Kurt? _

A hand appeared on Blaine's back and he jumped a foot in the air almost knocking over the coffees. "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But, we were calling your name." Wes told while sitting down across from Blaine. David followed suit and added, "Yeah. What planet were you on Blaine? You were squeezing your coffee cup so hard I thought it was going to explode. I guess it's a good thing we came when we did. "

Blaine sighed and pushed his cup away, "Sorry for freaking out." Wes and David looked at each other than back at Blaine waiting for him to explain his problem. But, Blaine just looked back down at his French book. After a few moments of silence between the three boys David finally spoke up, "Blaine, ever since you came back to Dalton last week after going home, you've been acting depressed. And you've been really out of it, like you had to make a life changing decision. I hope you know you can tell either of us your problem, unless you want to tell Kurt." "Yeah," Wes added in, "That is totally understandable. Maybe we should leave, so Kurt has a seat when he comes." Wes and David went to stand up, but, Blaine motioned for them to stay seated.

Blaine started to speak starting off quietly. "No, I'd rather tell you guys what happened. I've been "depressed" since I got home from Dalton all because of my stupid father...he gave me an ultimatum." Wes looked over at David shocked before motioning for Blaine to keep going.

**~Flashback to Blaine's house last weekend~**

_"Hey, Blaine before you leave can you stop by my office?" Blaine responded by nodding his head and finished packing his overnight bag back up. He dropped his bag by the door to his father's office before stepping inside. "You wanted to see me?" Blaine stated before sitting down in front of his dad. _

_"Yes son. And what we're about to talk about shouldn't be told to your mother okay." Blaine tensed wondering what they were about to talk about that could be so secretive, that he couldn't even tell another family member. "It's about this boyfriend of yours. He's a little to flamboyant with being a stereotypical gay." Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but his father held up a hand to silence him. "Look, he's very polite, and...nice, but I think you can do better." _

"_Excuse me?" Blaine exclaimed while getting up and was interrupted by Mark. "Blaine, I understand he was the only one available at the moment. I just think it would be better to have someone that is bulk, and lovable, and handsome, instead of Kurt who is dainty, selfish, and a little conceited. We all know he's after the family's fortune."_

"_Dad, you have no right to be judging my boyfriend, especially not in front of my face. He doesn't give a damn about the family fortune. The only thing that he cares about in this house is me, and only me. And when he makes it to Broadway, he's going to have a lot more money than this house is worth." _

"_That's nice son. And did he ever ask you what your career choice is? Anyway, the whole reason your in here is for one decision. It's very important that you pick the right one. So, I made an ultimatum for you. Either you stay and are with that flamboyant stereotype, or you break up with him and I continue paying for your tuition at Dalton, and you continue living under this roof. I just want what's best for you."_

_Blaine was frozen into place replaying the whole "chat" he just had with his father. Not until about the tenth replay that he was shook out of his thoughts. Mark stared at Blaine waiting for an answer. Blaine didn't really have a choice about which decision to make. For right now he would have to choose the latter, until he saved up enough money to buy an apartment. He could then possibly transfer schools with Kurt back to McKinley. And protect Kurt from Karofsky. But for right now, he had to lose the one he loved so much. _

_Blaine cleared his throat and gave Mark his answer. Blaine tried to make the answer loud and clear but it came out as a whisper, "...I'll break up with him." At first Blaine thought his father didn't hear him, but then he saw a smile. That smile that was on Mark's face was so big and bright. It soon became burned into the back of Blaine's mind, and whatever he did he couldn't get rid of it. Before leaving the room he received a pat on the back, and an excellent choice son. He kept a brave face on when he said goodbye to his mother. But, as soon as he sat down in his car, he broke down. _

_After he made the tears stop, he only had one thing on his mind. I have to make this week with Kurt last. _

**~Back to the Present~**

"Holy shit...I didn't know your father could be so demanding and selfish." David said picking his jaw off the floor. "Yeah, he changed a lot since the last time we saw him." Wes added. "Guys, you don't understand that my father is always like that. He'll do whatever he has to in order to get what he wants. It really makes me hate him so much right now." Blaine sighed resting his head in his hand.

"Wait...did you break up with Kurt yet?" David asked while looking over at Wes to find the same question written on his face. "Yes, why do you think he was so quiet in the car last night? It was because I was an idiot, and actually believed the threat from my father. Instead of breaking up with Kurt, I just could've pretended he didn't exist when I come home for the weekend. But, instead I was a complete jerk...and I screwed everything up. That's why I'm sitting here now hoping to catch Kurt before class starts. I'm hoping to fix this before someone else steals Kurt from me, or our relationship is too horrible to fix." Blaine stated while sighing again, and putting his head back in hands.

"Blaine, calm down. Stop getting so worked up about this. Kurt still loves you now matter how stupid you are. I bet you he's going to come down here any minute and demand to be your boyfriend again. And he isn't going to take no for an answer." David told while taking Blaine's hands away from his face.

But, of course Jeff's next words proved their whole conversation wrong. "If you three expect to see Kurt before class...well, you're not going to." Blaine shot his head in the direction of Jeff's voice. "Why not?" Blaine asked with a lot of force in those two words. Jeff's eyes went wide from Blaine's tone and quickly answered. "Because, he just left 10 minutes ago." Blaine arched his eyebrow, "What do you mean left?"

Jeff cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "About 10 minutes ago, Kurt went out into the parking lot, got into his car, and left." Blaine went to ask another question but, was interrupted by the bell. Jeff picked up his books that he placed on the table and sprinted out of the room, pushing other boys out of the way as he went. While all of the other boys went to homeroom.

Blaine was frozen in his seat in the common room. _Where did he go? It's all my fault that he left in the first place. If something horrible happens to him I wouldn't be able to live with my self. _Before getting ready to get up and go to class he made one final decision. "If Kurt's not back by lunch, I'm cutting the rest of my classes and looking for him. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to fix this whole thing before something terrible goes wrong." With that said Blaine stood up, threw out the two untouched coffees and headed to homeroom.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to know if Kurt arrived at his destination safely, turn into next week's chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Missing Person?

**AN: It's been a while. But, I just wanted to get this out before the new year. So it's not that good. I promise the next chapter will be jammed backed, and longer. Happy New Year, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

Kurt knew he would get in trouble later, but right now he didn't care. He exited the school door quickly. Tears blurred his vision, but he didn't wipe them away. He thought that it might slow him down. The only thing he need right now was to leave, be as far away from Blaine as possible.

Kurt knew it wasn't nice to eavesdrop on a personal conversation, but he couldn't help it. From doing that he found out why Blaine dumped him. It was all because of his dad. That didn't make it any better now that he knew why though.

Blaine went on and on countless times about his dad. How his dad wanted him to go to law school. He wanted Blaine to drop the disease known as 'the gay'. He didn't even want Blaine to transfer because he thought he was a good father, and raised a tough son. He wanted Blaine to fight back, but when Blaine came back from school the next day with three broken ribs. Mark got an earful from his wife, he finally decided to get him transferred to Dalton.

Kurt thought Mark was a decent man when he got invited over for dinner twice. Both times, he would talk to Kurt about some stupid crap that Kurt didn't give a shit about. He just wanted to prove himself worthy of Blaine, even though he was out of Blaine's league. Of course Kurt should've known that Mark didn' really give a shit, it was all a smoke screen. Mark didn't want his rep to go down, and still be the most successful lawyer in Ohio. Mark probably didn't want to say anything repulsive in front of him. But, it didn't seem to matter when he was able to say something to Blaine two weeks ago. It made Kurt wonder why Blaine listened to his father. If he hates him so much, why would you listen to him?

Kurt got in his car, put the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot. He didn't know where he was going. But, does anyone really if they're pissed, upset, and heartbroken all in one. A wave of possibilities for destinations came into his head. He could go visit the glee club, or he could hide in the park for the day. He knew he was screwed if he was walking around in his Dalton uniform. He looked over at the clock in his car, relieved that his father and Carole would be at work. It would take him two hours to get home anyway anyway.

Blaine walked into Biology to find an empty seat in the row. _Damn it! Why did Jeff have to be right! Why did my dad force me into this! Uh huh...he really forced me into my decision. If I had to, I could've transferred to McKinley with Kurt and protected him from the jocks. But, I believed my father for one second. He doesn't even manage the bills. _

Blaine took his seat, and let his mind wander to where Kurt could have possibly gone.

Kurt arrived home, and trudged through the door. He dropped his bag by the rack, and sauntered up the stairs to his room. He went over to his closet, and picked out an outfit. He swapped clothing quickly, and looked over at the clock. 11:12. He knew this was his chance, so he ran down the stairs, picked up his bag and keys, and ran out the door.

Kurt pulled into the familiar parking lot that he despised and missed at the same time. Most of the jocks were walking to their cars to go for a McDonalds run, while the cheerios watched them go, kissing their respective boyfriend as they passed. Kurt was wondering why the girls just wouldn't go with them, but then he remembered that the cheerios had an eating setback. All they would eat, or rather drink for lunch was those nasty protein shakes that Coach Sylvester made. He felt so bad for them, most of them loved cheerleading, but what Coach was doing to them was just self-centered and erroneous. _I think she can survive without a few national trophies. _

Kurt sat in his car for a few more minutes making sure all of the jocks left the parking lot. He hesitated before opening his car door, and planting his feet on the ground. Kurt started feeling light headed.

_Maybe this is a bad idea. Mercedes reaction is going to be so dreadful. Then she's going to try and follow through with her threat she gave to Blaine which is her hurting, more in particular cutting him. I really do hope Blaine will come to his senses and realize that he made a huge mistake. His dad is an idiot and that he doesn't love Blaine. He just wants Blaine in law school, so one day Mark can be his boss. Then when he dies a miserable death Blaine will take over the business. No Kurt. That's not fair. Just because you're miserable doesn't mean you have to take it out on you're...ex...boyfriend's douche bag father. _

_He is the one that broke you two up though. Kurt...just take a deep breath, focus, and find Mercedes and tell her. _After Kurt finished his little pep talk he took a deep breath, and walked towards the school doors.

**AN: I hope everyone has a safe and Happy New Year! Stay on lookout for more chapters to come, not just in this story, but in my other one too. **


	5. Chapter 5: Deep Shit

Chapter 5- Deep Shit

Blaine knew he should be paying attention to his English teacher drone on about Shakespeare, but his mind was too focused on Kurt. Blaine understand why he left, but wasn't it a little overboard to actuallyskip a day of school?

_Is it really worth skipping a day of school to go find Kurt? Of course it is; I need to mke things right with Kurt. And I don't give a shit if the school calls my dad, what is he going to do? Giveme another ultimatum? Kick me out of the house? Well, the jokes on him because he can't kick me out; not in that neighbor And he's so destined for me to take over his law firm, which will never happen. But, what he doesn't know yet won't hurt him. _

Blaine was jolted out of his thoughts by the bell. He quickly packed up his books and made a mad dash out the door.

XxxxX

When Blaine got in his car, he wasted no time starting up his car and getting the hell out that parking lot. The only problem was he didn't know where he was going. He could g to The Lima Bean, the park, or his house. But, that would make it to obvious. Kurt wasn't like that at all. Kurt was stubborn, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

While Blaine turned onto the highway he got the perfect idea of where he could've gone; the idea surprised and shocked him at the same time. If he didn't want Kurt toget hurt, he would have to hurry. Blaine sat back in his seat and pressed down more on the accelerator.

XxxxX

Kurt rounded another corner glancing in classrooms every chance he could. Why couldn't Kurt find Mercedes? He knew her schedule by heart. Kurt glanced at his cell phone finding out it was 12:15.

_Shit! That means that Mercedes is in class right now and I was too late. I guess I'll have wait until school gets out. Which is only in an hour, but will feel like an eternity. Why did heartbreak hurt this much? _

Kurt slid his phone back into his pocket and headed back to his car. Kurt was lost in his thougths of sorrow that he didn't even realize someone was gaining on him. It wasn't until he made contact with the cold, metal lockers that he was shaken from his thoughts.

He flinched in pain, while trying to get away from the lockers and the predator; but, he was just pushed back into the lockers, his face coming into contact. Kurt heard a crack, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground looking up at the two people that he transferred schools to get away from. They looked back down at him with excited glints in their eyes. The bulkier one of the two opened his mouthand yelled out,

"Welcome back lady boy! We sure as hell didn't miss you sprinkling your fairy dust around!"

Kurt closed his eyes tight, hoping it was all a dream. But, when he opened his eyes he knew one thing; Kurt Hummel was in deep shit.

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. Also, sorry it was so short. I'm going to try and update next week hopefully. Favorite, alert, and review. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. I Don't Need You

Chapter 6

_Why did I have to come back to this horrible, miserable school? Well, at least the physical pain is distracting from the emptiness that is starting to kick in. It was all Blaine's fault. Wait…scratch that, it was all Blaine's father's fault. Since when did Blaine listen to his father anyway? Mark isn't in control of Blaine's life. I'm surprised he even accepted him for…_

_ Shit! Why did they have to kick so hard? Where the hell are the teachers? Can't they hear these two hooligans yelling at me? They must be deaf._

One more blow to the stomach knocked Kurt into an unconscious state. Karofsky frowned when he saw how hard Azimio was kicking Kurt.

"Dude! Stop it! You might break his ribs or something. I thought you didn't want to do serious damage."

"Fine. Let's go. It sounds like you're going soft for little gay boy fresh over there." Azimio said while pushing past Karofsky before heading off down the hallway. Karofsky bit his lip while looking at Kurt lying on the ground to the retreating figure down the hallway. Karofsky hurried after Azimio wishing he could help the hurting boy on the ground.

XxxxX

Kurt let out a groan of pain, and tried to sit up while clutching his stomach. He took his time slowly sitting up and inching back towards the lockers. He leaned his head against the metal and took in a shaky breath. Kurt looked around the hallway; not really surprised to find it deserted.

_ What the fuck just happened? _Kurt thought while quickly grabbing at his head and closing his eyes. He flinched in pain. _Why the hell is the room spinning so much? It's probably from when my face was slammed against the lockers. I hope my nose isn't broken. I really should have listened to my conscience and not went in this haunted school. I really need to get out of here. It's probably almost time for school to let out. Mercedes can't see me like this. I guess I have to go back to Dalton. I'll just call her when I get back. Glee club should be done by then. Now, if I could just get up off the ground without my stomach feeling like it's going to explode. _

Kurt took a few minutes to get used to breathing with the sharp pain in his stomach. After pushing himself off the ground, he limped to the school door, and out into the parking lot.

XxxxX

Blaine knew if he didn't slow down he would end up getting pulled over and receive a ticket. Which would make him get to McKinley even later then he wanted to. He hoped that Kurt didn't run into Karofsky, and if he did he hoped he didn't get hurt.

_ If Karofsky laid one hand on Kurt I am going to go and kick his ass. Ok…maybe I'm too small to do that on my own, but I can go gather up all of the New Direction guys and have them help me kick his ass. Shit! I'll probably have my ass kicked in the process too. Kurt wouldn't have gone to McKinley if it wasn't for me breaking up with him. I practically destroyed my life, no, my world to keep myself in school. I could have stayed with my amazing boyfriend, and transferred to McKinley with him, and faced my demons with the person I love. But, no instead I made a selfish decision and now Kurt could be in danger. I would understand if Kurt never wanted to see me again. _

Blaine pulled into the school parking lot, while searching for the black Navigator that belonged to Kurt. He pulled up next to the familiar looking car and got out of his own car without shutting it off. Blaine slammed the door shut, and wildly looked around the parking lot. When he looked toward the school doors saw a broken boy that was trying to limp to his car, and he was wearing clothes just like Kurt. He felt like an idiot when the light bulb finally shined over his head and rushed forward to the boy.

XxxxX

Kurt knew it would be hard to get to his car, but, if he wanted to be safe by the time school was let out here, he had no choice. He almost let out a scream when he felt someone grab his shoulders and started to lead him towards his car. The stranger smelt like Blaine. _God, he missed Blaine so much. Why did he have to be such a good person and listen to his father? Teenagers like to break some of the rules their parents give them…well, except Blaine._ Kurt was startled out of his thoughts when the stranger started to talk to him.

"Don't worry Kurt. You're safe now. You don't have to worry about them hurting you ever again."

_ How did this man know my name? How does he know who did hurt me? He can't promise for me to never be hurt again. Was he lurking in a corner and watching me get kicked in the stomach repeatedly? Why didn't he come and help me then? _Kurt turned to thank the stranger when they got to his car, but a flood of anger and sadness washed over him, and all he wanted to do was scream in his face.

"What the fuck Blaine! You think you can just come and follow me and try to help me? I don't think so! I don't need your help, and I especially don't need you! Did you realize that you dad is an asshole, and you shouldn't have listened to him? He saw how happy we were! But, he doesn't give a shit. He thinks this is just a phase of yours and that you'll magically be into girls if you just date one boy. Don't you see he's a monster? I didn't think you were that stupid Blaine, but I guess I was wrong."

Blaine stood planted to the ground and listened to Kurt rant, and couldn't help but agree with almost everything he said.

"Kurt," Blaine wasn't sure what else to say. He already knew that Kurt was upset and pissed. It's not like he could just ask Kurt to go out with him again. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. But, he deserved this; he's the reason that he's in this situation.

"Kurt, what can I do to make it better? I'll do anything. I don't like seeing you in pain." Kurt quickly cut him off.

"Cut the crap Blaine. I don't want to hear all of the bullshit lies you've been telling me. I just want you to give me some space and leave me alone."

Before Blaine could cut in and say anything else, Kurt got in his car, and tried not to run Blaine over on the way out of the parking lot. Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He tried to relax and not move so much with the pain in his stomach increasing. He knew Blaine wasn't going to give up trying to talk to him and trying to fix the problems he caused. But, that didn't mean Kurt wasn't going to give him a hard time with it.

XxxxX

When Kurt got back to Dalton, he quickly exited his car, and went up the stairs to his dorm room. He collapsed onto his bed and regretted his decision when he flinched in pain. After kicking off his shoes, he curled up in a little ball and tried to fall asleep.

Kurt knew someone would barge in sooner or later. He just didn't think it would be this soon. Wes walked over to Kurt wondering if he should wake him. David walked in behind him and slowly crept up to Kurt. Without warning David pushed Kurt while yelling,

"Get up buddy!"

David ended up pushing too hard and Kurt rolled right off the bed, landing on his stomach. Kurt let out a groan of pain before saying,

"Whoever rolled me off my bed is going to be fucking killed!" A feeling of guilt washed over David before he responded,

"Sorry. I didn't mean to knock you off your bed. We were just trying to wake you up for practice."

Kurt let out one more growl of pain before slowly picking himself off the ground. When he was able to see the two trespassers, he shot them both death glares. Wes moved to help Kurt up the rest of the way but was stopped when the words, 'I don't need your help' left Kurt's mouth. Before David knew what he was saying, the words slipped from his mouth,

"Do you need any help getting down to the choir room?" Kurt whipped his head around to David yelling out,

"I don't need your help, I don't need Wes's help, and I especially don't need Blaine's help! Do I look like a fucking china doll? I am perfectly capable of doing things by myself! I was perfectly fine before Blaine came along!"

"And we agree with you." Wes answered before continuing, "Just tell us if you need anything. We'll let you get ready. I…um…I guess we'll meet you down there." With those last words, Wes and David left the room and headed down to the common room.

Kurt limped over to his mirror hanging from the back of his door, his looked absolutely horrible. As quickly as he could – which wasn't really quick at all – Kurt grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair, putting it back into place from all the hairspray he used this morning.

He took a deep breath before bracing himself for the long walk to the common room. He had to deal with three flights of stairs, and three never ending hallways. Kurt regretted not taking the help that the two boys offered him.

He limped out into the hallway and wasn't really surprise when he saw Blaine practically run up to him. Blaine grabbed him by the arm without saying a word and started leading him to the staircase. With all of the strength he had – because he knew it would make his side hurt even more – Kurt shrugged out of Blaine's hold and moved back a few steps. Kurt held up his hand before Blaine could even think about stepping towards him.

"Blaine, I can't handle this right now. I told you I didn't need you or your help." Blaine opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He went and leaned up against the opposite wall staring into Kurt's eyes. He knew that if he could look get Kurt to keep contact then he would be able to talk to him, and convince him to really talk to him.

"Fine Anderson," Kurt practically growled before limping his way to the stairs to get to the common room. Blaine fist pumped the air before following Kurt to the common room.

_Maybe I'll be able to fix this after all. All I have to do is get Kurt back, then talk to my father. How hard could that be? _ Blaine didn't know what he was getting himself into. 

**AN: Sorry this chapter wasn't up earlier. I had it written for almost a week but, with work and meeting Chris Colfer, I was kind of busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you haven't picked up Chris's new book 'The Land Of Stories' then stop reading right now and go read that book. It is so amazing, and Chris is such a brilliant writer. The next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the month, I'm going to try to write some tomorrow after work. Review? **


End file.
